Jay Hogart
Name: Jason Hogart Nickname: Jay (by everyone), Slim Shady (by Johnny), Boo (by Manny), Mr. Awesome (by Peter), Ray (by Damian) Gender: Male Date of Birth: March 1987 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light Brown Family: Mrs. Hogart (Mother; Deceased), Mr. Hogart (Father), Granny Hogart (Grandmother), Larry (Uncle), Manny (wife), Michael (son), Alyson (daughter), Brian (son), Stacie (daughter), Becca (unborn daughter), Larry (Uncle) Partner: Manny Santos (Wife), Mel (Ex-Girlfriend), Alex Nuñez (Ex-Girlfriend) Job: Auto mechanic School: Degrassi Community School (Expelled) Achievements: Tony's Auto Shop, The Candy Bandits, Janie and the Studs First Episode: Pride (1) (304) Last Episode: The Rest of My Life (4) (923) Reason: Storyline ended Episode Count: 57 Portrayed By: Mike Lobel Jason "Jay" Hogart is a mechanic at Tony's Auto Shop, and lives in Toronto. He formerly attended Degrassi Community School but was expelled because of his involvement in the school shooting. He was also a member of "The Candy Bandits." He is usually portrayed as the school bully and bad boy, but later throughout the series he displays instances of conscience that make him more of an anti-hero. Jay's mother died when he was young and he lost touch with his father after he made a scene at the wedding between his dad and his third wife. His trademark is his hat worn backwards. He is currently in a relationship with Manny Santos. He is best friends with Sean Cameron and Spinner Mason. He is also friends with Towerz and his ex-girlfriend Alex Nuñez. He also seems to be on good terms with Emma Nelson. Jay was portrayed by Mike Lobel. Character History Season 3 Jay was well-known around Degrassi, mostly due to his tendencies to get into fist fights with other students. He even had a mini-gang, which included his friend Towerz, his girlfriend Alex, Alex's friend Amy, and later Sean Cameron. He was first seen in the episode Pride (1) walking past Marco Del Rossi and Paige's gay older brother Dylan, saying "Don't drop anything in front of Homochuck," unaware that Marco is also homosexual. Dylan drops a book next to his desk then stands in front of it. Jay scoffs and walks away, indicating that he is scared of him. An episode later, he discovers Marco's homosexuality after reading what Spinner wrote on the wall in the boys' washroom and took a disliking to him. Sean disliked Jay and his gang at first, but as soon as Jay and his gang took candy from the snack machine in school, Mr. Raditch suspected that Sean did it. So then Sean got mad and got into a fight with Jay. After the fight, Sean and Jay became fast friends, then Sean joined his gang. After Emma and Sean broke up, Sean and Jay stole Mr. Simpson's laptop (since it's Emma's stepdad). Then Emma blamed Sean and the gang for stealing Mr. Simpson's laptop without any proof. Season 4 When Rick Murray returns to Degrassi (he had left after abusing Terri and putting her in a coma), Jay, along with the entire school, bullies him. When Emma trips him at the Dot, Jay was there with Alex, and her friends. Rick looks like he is about to hurt Emma and Jay drags him outside, punching him and breaking his glasses. After Jimmy and Spinner pushed him into a garbage bin while he was trying to find his hat, which they had thrown in there, he spray paints X's onto the side windows of both Spinner and Jay's cars as revenge. Of course, they both want revenge. Alex, Jay, and Spinner all plotted to ruin Rick on his appearance on the academic show "Whack Your Brain", because they knew he would make it to the final round. When Jimmy was forced into being in the show too, because of Heather Sinclair's recent case of illness, Jimmy, who was very good friends with Terri, comes to see that Rick is very much trying to be accepted and that he's changed. Then, Jimmy becomes slight friends with him, shown when he defends him in front of Jay and Spinner, which makes the plan that much more amusing. After Rick had won the show, standing proudly on stage, he is doused in yellow paint and feathers. Spinner and Jay are proudly sitting in the audience, and Alex is as well (it is probably implied that she pulled the rope that caused the bucket of yellow paint and feathers to fall on Rick). Rick, though, walks off stage and goes into the hallways, where Emma then tries to console him. He seems relaxed by her, then reaches over, pulls her to his side and kisses her full on the mouth (probably trying to pay her back when she kissed him on the cheek in "Islands In the Stream"). Emma then pulls away and tells him to stop. Rick confesses that he thought she loved him. Emma replies that she only felt pity for him, and that he should get a clue. At the school, Mr. Raditch makes an announcement about how, during all his years as an educator, he had never been so embarrassed. He also says that the people behind this will be severely punished. He also assures that anyone with any information will have full confidentiality. Rick, blinded by madness, hurt, and embarrassment, goes home and gets his father's handgun, which he carries in his backpack, clutched tightly to his chest. Toby tells him he should go home, since he had not bothered to wash off the paint and feathers. An oddly calm Rick says this is the only time where he wants to be at school. He goes into the lunch room, where Paige Michalchuk walks over to him. She tells him that the people who pulled the prank on him are 'sickening' and that the whole thing was 'very childish.' During her consolation, he had been pulling the gun out of his backpack with a quivering hand, since Paige had hated him the most, being best friends with Terri. However, hearing that she was trying to make him feel better during the circumstances, he puts the gun back while it was out of anyone else's notice, and says that he's sorry about what happened with Terri, to which she nods. Feeling better now, he takes the gun back to his locker and goes to the washroom to wash up. He hears the bathroom door open, and hides in a stall. Spinner and Jay walk into the bathroom, and Spinner says that Raditch knows, and that it was all stupid. Jay sees the yellow paint in the sink, and follows yellow footprints to one of the stalls, in which both of Rick's yellow doused shoes are visible. Aware of Rick's presence, Jay says, "About Jimmy? Yeah, I'm surprised nobody else has figured it out yet." Spinner gives him a 'what?' look, and Jay points under the stall. Spinner sees. Jay says that Jimmy did a good job pretending to be his friend and everything. Laughing quietly, they leave, thinking Rick will go to Raditch and say it was Jimmy's fault. How wrong they were. In the end, Jimmy was paralyzed from the waist down after being shot by Rick (as Rick believed Jimmy was the one that pulled the yellow-paint-and feathers prank on him). Spinner feels immensely guilty as after it happens, he immediately wants to go to Raditch and confess, but Jay and Alex (mostly Jay) talk him out of it. Spinner tells Jay that Jimmy is his best friend while Jay tells Spinner that either outcome that happens, wether Jimmy lives or dies that Jimmy "was" his best friend. Then when he returns the school from the hospital, Spinner confesses to him. Then he confesses to Ms. Hatzilakos, who expels him and Jay. Spinner didn't bother to mention that the idea of paint and feathers was Alex's (as she was already feeling guilty about her part in it), and she remained in the school. Before his expulsion, Jay spends most of the time at the ravine, where many kids of a 'bad' sort hang out to get drunk, party, do drugs, and have sex. He is one of the many who gets (unprotected) oral sex from girls, and gives out bracelets as a 'prize,' each color corresponding to a sexual act. Emma later becomes one of those girls, but quickly learns that she isn't the only one. Alex later finds out that she has gonorrhea after a doctor's visit. This ends her 'relationship' with Jay. Alex becomes furious with him after learning that her gonorrhea was a result of Jay having unsafe sexual relations with other girls, including her best friend, Amy. After physically assaulting Amy and ending their friendship, Alex breaks up with Jay. Jay had also infected Emma with a sexually transmitted disease (STD), which happened to be gonorrhea. Season 5 Jay suggests that J.T. Yorke, who needs money to support his pregnant girlfriend Liberty, sell Oxycodone from the drug store at which he works, to a drug dealer. Eventually the situation becomes extremely stressful for J.T.; after he sells what would be his last batch of drugs, he attempts suicide at the ravine. Jay saves his life by calling 911. When the Friendship Club spends a day at the beach, Spinner and Darcy get into a fight and Spinner calls for Jay to pick him up. When Jay arrives, he is instantly attracted to the other Christian girls in the Friendship Club and decides to stay for a while. This causes Spinner to be annoyed. He tells Jay that he only gets to eat one hot dog, no drinking beer, keep his mouth shut and keep "something else" in his pants. Jay tells Spinner that the Friendship Club is stupid and that it was changing Spinner into a different person. He then manipulates Darcy by telling her that Spinner will start falling for Manny again if Darcy doesn't have sex with him soon. Spinner later finds Darcy crying and asks her what Jay had told her. He finds Jay, beats him up, and tells him he never wants to see him again—all he's done is ruin everything in his life, first with Jimmy and now Darcy. Jay was the first to notice that Paige had started her relationship with Alex after he saw them dancing together at the Kevin Smith movie premiere. He told Hazel that her best friend had gone the gay way, after he noticed them kissing behind Degrassi. When Alex and Paige broke up, Jay was there to comfort her and the two reconciled after not talking for a year. Season 6 Unlike his former friend Spinner, Jay makes the decision not to return to school and finish his education. He works as a mechanic, and will later use his connections to find Sean a job. At the opening of Season 6, he is apparently playing host to Sean, who is now back from Wasaga and enrolled in Degrassi. It is Jay and Sean who spark Peter Stone's interest in cars and street racing. After one race between Peter and Sean ends up going terribly wrong - Sean hits an innocent man out for a nighttime jog - it is Jay who advises Sean to run away from the scene of the crime. Sean takes Jay's advice, but later gives himself up to the police out of guilt and persuasion on Emma's part. Although Jay is not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, it is clear that he cares about Sean when he returns to Degrassi to tell Mr. Simpson and Emma that someone should be there to morally support Sean during his hearing, as Jay is unable to attend due to work. Sean soon finds out about Emma giving Jay oral sex while he was away. When Jay tells Sean that Emma 'damn near begged' him to let her do it, Sean gets angry and goes to punch Jay, but Jay ducks out of the way and Sean hits the wall instead. Sean and Jay are no longer on speaking terms, but Sean forgave Emma. In Sunglasses at Night, Jay talks to Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy while they are celebrating Marco's winnings about secret Texas Hold 'Em games held at Tony's Auto Shop. After his boss finds them, they later move the games to the T-shirt shop. They are later found by the cops because they triggered the new silent alarm, all their money was confiscated, and they were taken to the police station. However, Spinner dropped the trespassing charges, and they were let go. In Don't You Want Me? (1), he introduced Mel to Alex at Paige's party. She soon got her a job at Zanzibar. He dated Mel for a short time before they broke it off. It is revealed in Part 2 that him and Sean are once again on speaking terms while Sean is at the Dot worrying over Emma's thought-up pregnancy. While Jay and Mel are at a club, he makes some snide references to her new job, in his own way trying to talk her out of doing it. Season 7 Manny enlists Jay's help to make her parents call off her 18th birthday party, but her parents end up loving Jay rather than hating him, which was not her intention. She was also upset at her father for wanting her to excel in science (her best subject) instead of acting, her passion. This was the catalyst for Manny asking for Jay's help in the first place. Later on, Jay further surprises Manny when he shows up at the party, dressed to impress. She decides to mess with her parents and tells them that she and Jay are dating and that they are going to run away together. She tells her father she was acting earlier, but never tells him if she was acting about her and Jay being a couple. Manny and Joseph reach a compromise: Manny can pursue acting in a drama program if she also minors in science. After beginning a relationship with Manny, Jay kisses Manny in front of her door after their date and her father catches them. As an excuse, Manny tells her father they were celebrating their engagement. The next day, Jay gives her a fake diamond ring, as if it were her engagement ring. Jay helps Manny for an upcoming audition at Smithdale, but after a fight, he gives her a DVD of them having sex in the auto shop instead. When Manny realizes Jay switched the tapes, she tries to audition without it, but she stumbles when she sees Jay sitting in the back row of the auditorium, causing her to not get accepted into the university. She then tells Jay the ring and the fake engagement means nothing to her and throws the ring on the floor. He then talks the head drama professor into giving Manny another chance. Soon after, she is given another chance and is accepted into the university. She then suggests to Jay that they give the engagement another shot "for real" when she is told of everything Jay did in order to help her get another chance. They meet up at a Purple Dragon concert, where Craig played. Manny seemed to have realized her relationship with Craig had been a 'puppy love' since Craig only took her as a 'substitute' every time Ashley left. She confirms it to Jay and they seem to be happy with their new relationship. When Manny decides she wants to meet Jay's parents, Jay tells Manny his parents had been deported to Malta and that, since he was born in Canada, he decided to stay behind. Manny then realizes that Jay is taking their engagement seriously upon learning that her ring has a real diamond. At a school dance, Manny shows Jay tickets to Malta and tells him she really wants to meet his parents. She then finds out Jay lied about his parents living there. They start to argue and Manny wonders why he lied. Jay then discovers Manny doesn't have her ring on and he realizes she sold the ring to get plane tickets for Malta. Jay then tells Manny the ring was really special to him because it belonged to his mother, who died when he was little. It appears that Manny and Jay then both left the dance. The day after, they run into each other while attempting to call each other. They decide to tell each other the truth, so Jay tells Manny what happened with his parents. After his dad got with a third wife, Jay felt like he chose her over him, so he made a scene at his dad's wedding and then lost touch with him. Manny and Jay decide they would always tell each other the truth and reconcile. While Jay is upset with Manny for selling his mother's ring, Manny attends an auction to try to sell the Malta tickets, but they end up buying them back. After Jay and Manny have a fight, Jay breaks into the pawn shop and steals back the ring. He then gives it to Manny the following day. While Manny is happy about this, she later learns that Jay stole the ring from the pawn shop. Manny later confronts Jay about this. After an argument and the exchange of harsh words, the couple separates. Season 8 Jay returns for a small role in Season 8. In Lost In Love, after Jane dumps Spinner for finding out the truth he was rejected from police college, Spinner and Jay both get drunk. Jay says a month ago Manny wouldn't return his calls but now she answers them then hangs up, and that was love at work. Later when Jane realizes she was in the wrong, Holly J. and Jay come up with a plan to bring Spinner to the dance, so that Jane can tell him her feelings. At the dance, Jay says he wishes Manny was at the dance so he could win her back. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Manny is currently studying theater at Smithdale University. In the beginning of the movie, Manny is seen practicing her acting in front of her class. Mick, her professor tells her that she needs to work better. After class they then tell us they're dating because they're kissing in the back. A little while after, Manny gets the opportunity to go to L.A for Jason Mewes movie. When Manny auditions at Degrassi, they didn't like it too much. Manny becomes depressed and all she wants to do is cry and mope around with Emma and Kelly. Worst of all she thought that her boyfriend Mick would be there for her and when he visits, he just starts to trash her and tell her how she is a horrible actress. Manny starts crying. Manny and Mick break up. After, Emma tells her to stop moping and go to L.A, but Manny would not because Jay is driving the bus with Stüdz. Meanwhile, Paige gets the part and when Manny finds out she decides she should go to L.A. She hates the fact that Jay is driving the bus, but she wants to go. While on their way to L.A., they stop at a club to eat. Jay and the band makes Manny sing "Crash My Party" on stage. At first, Manny didn't want to do it, but out of nowhere, everyone was dancing and having a good time. When they leave, they notice that the bus is missing. Manny is worried that her dream will be crushed, so she starts to walk to L.A. After a while of walking they found that the bus broke down. Mia uses her leggings to make the bus run until they get to L.A. They then make it successfully there, but suddenly stop and get out of the bus when Sav sees Ben Afleck. They run up and see that Paige is getting out of the limo and falls. Manny is shocked to see Paige and helps her. When they go back to the mansion, Paige tells Manny that she did a good thing and that surprisingly she is happy to see her. Manny tells Paige about how she wants to be an "actress" and she blew her goal to star in Mewesical High. Paige then helps her out by making Manny and Stüdz sing "Life Is A Show" and let Jason Mewes watch through the window. Mewes yells to her that she is his "Trixie". Manny gets excited and starts squealing. Later on, Manny is seen practicing the song "Saturday Night" with Michael Ray. In the last scene, she stays in L.A with Paige, Mia, and Stüdz. When Jay is about to leave, Manny and Jay start making out, signifying that they are going out again. Jay drives off with the bus and they all wave goodbye. Season 9 In Close to Me, Manny is seen at The Dot with Jay, Jane, and Spinner. Jane and Manny became friends through Facebook because they had a lot of mutual friends and common stalkers blocked. Jay starts to joke around with Manny and Jane telling them that they are lovey dovey and that they should kiss. Manny lightly taps Jay on the head, like a love tap. She is seen walking Jane to school and always teasing her about her friendship with Declan. She goes to Spinner's housewarming party and when she sees Declan flirting with Jane, she seems to encourage Jane to pursue Declan. At the party Manny and Jay are seen together kissing and cuddling which implies they are still in a relationship. All through the episode, Manny gives boy advice to Jane, and some of the advice she gives are the reasons why Jane cheated on Spinner with Declan. Manny gives Jane advice about breaking up with Spinner, but Jane chickens out at the last minute and stays with Spinner. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, back in Toronto, Manny is back in town with her boyfriend Jay. She first comes into the scene by surprising her best friend Emma at the Dot, who has just gotten a new job there. Excited to be home from Hollywood, for a fun filled summer with her best friend and her boyfriend, Manny is completely revved up with energy. Jay asks Emma for a Spin-witch, Spinner's famous self entitled sandwich. Manny asks for one as well. Emma is nervous because Spinner told her not to use the sandwich griller until he got back. Putting matters into their own hands, Emma makes a sandwich for Manny and Jay, not noticing that the sandwich griller was sizzling. Moments later, the fire alarm goes off and it begins to flame, everyone makes it out in time to see the Dot explode before their eyes. It is sad because it's the neighborhood hangout and nobody wants to see it burn. Spinner comes in time to see what is going on, depressed about breaking it off with Jane, and now even more about the Dot burning down. The next few days pass, and Spinner is putting all of Jane's things into boxes, and is being depressed and mopey. Then, all of a sudden, Manny, Jay, and Emma break into his apartment, and pretty much kidnap him. He wants to know where he is going, but they insist that it's a surprise to cheer him up. The guys take Spin to Niagra Falls to gamble and have a fun time. Manny and Jay's intentions are to get their friends Emma and Spinner together, so they leave them to be at the casino tables. A few moments later, Jay is worried that they should go stay and hang with them, but Manny tells him that they should let them be. The next morning, Manny knocks on Spinner's door to wake him up to go get breakfast with everyone, and she notices that Spinner is half-naked and Emma in a veil. Manny feels this is awkward and she asks Emma if that's a veil she's wearing on her head. Then Jay walks in. Spinner and Emma tell them that they woke up and to find a wedding picture, and to see a ring on her hand. Manny and Jay tell them to get dressed and come downstairs to see if they can get a refund on the ring and veil, and to see if they can get "divorced". They get dressed and they all go down to the casino again, and confront the crazy lady that married them. Manny, a little frightened of the lady, clutches onto Jay and asks if they can get a refund. The lady tells them "no", and tells them that they got a good price, $2,000 for the ring, and over $500 for the dress, which was the money winnings Emma and Spinner won from playing. The day they get back, Manny and Jay go to Spin's apartment for a few minutes to ask him if they want them to get them a divorce lawyer. A day or two later, they're home and Emma has Manny over her house. She tells Manny that her and Spinner are actually in love, and that they want to get married. Manny tells her that if she's actually sure about this, she better talk to him one more time, She does so, and comes home upset, crying to Manny that he said "if they ever get divorced" or something in that sense. Emma is upset, and Manny stays and helps cook dinner when Spike and Snake got home from camping. Spinner runs in a few moments later with a bouquet, and tells Spike and Snake what's happening. Manny finds him cute, and that if Emma doesn't marry him then she will. At Emma's wedding, Manny is prepping and getting ready, and she goes to say some words to Spinner, and sees Jane kissing him goodbye and thinks more of it. She then gets into an all out bitch fight with Jane, punching, scratching, and kicking her and Manny ends up on the floor. Spinner is surprised, and helps Manny up, he tells her that Jane is there to just say goodbye, and not to ruin the wedding. Manny is OK with that, and straightens herself up and asks if she looks good. She then leaves for the wedding ceremony. She watches Jay marry them, and she is happy to see her best friend get married. She is also surprised to see Liberty. At the party afterwards, the movie ends when Manny sings her song written for the wedding, "I Trust You" and the band Studz playing in the background. Appearances * Pride (1) * Pride (2) * Gangsta, Gangsta * This Charming Man * Accidents Will Happen (2) * Don't Dream It's Over * It's Raining Men * Our House * Ghost in the Machine (1) * King of Pain * Mercy Street * Anywhere I Lay My Head * Islands in the Stream * Time Stands Still (1) * Time Stands Still (2) * Back in Black * Secret (1) * Secret (2) * Eye of the Tiger * Moonlight Desires * Goin' Down the Road (1) * Turned Out (1) * Turned Out (2) * Tell It to My Heart No Lines * Redemption Song * The Lexicon of Love (1) * The Lexicon of Love (2) * High Fidelity (1) * Here Comes Your Man (1) * Here Comes Your Man (2) * True Colours * Crazy Little Thing Called Love * Rock This Town * Sunglasses at Night * Don't You Want Me? (1) * Don't You Want Me? (2) * Love is a Battlefield * We Got the Beat * Pass the Dutchie * Owner of a Lonely Heart * Bust a Move (1) * Bust a Move (2) * Sweet Child O' Mine * Ladies' Night * Lost in Love (1) * Lost in Love (2) * Jane Says (1) * Jane Says (2) * Paradise City (1) * Paradise City (2) * Paradise City (3) * Paradise City (4) * Close to Me * The Rest of My Life (1) * The Rest of My Life (2) * The Rest of My Life (3) * The Rest of My Life (4) Trivia * He is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: ** Zig (Zigmund) ** Drew (Andrew), ** Becky (Rebecca), ** Cam (Campbell) ** Eli (Elijah). ** Fitz (Mark) ** K.C. (Kirk Cameron) ** Sav (Savtaj) ** Dave (David) ** Dallas (Michael) ** Jake (Jacob) ** Mo (Mohammed) ** Ellie (Eleanor) ** Frankie (Francesca) ** J.T. (James Tiberius) ** Manny (Manuella) ** Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) ** Jimmy (James) ** Jay (Jason) ** Alex (Alexandra) ** Toby (Tobias) ** Wheels (Derek) ** Joey (Joseph) ** Alli Bhandari (Allia) ** Spinner (Gavin) ** Danny (Daniel) ** Jack (Jacqueline) ** Blue (Bradley) ** Rick (Richard) ** Luke (Lucas) ** B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) ** Johnny (Jonathan) ** Spike (Christine) ** Snake (Archie) ** L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) ** Bronco (Basil) * Jay has had the second highest amount of relationships as a male on Degrassi, second only to Spinner Mason. * Jay has a tattoo that says "Alex". * Although credited as a regular in Season 5, he only appeared in 7 episodes. * Jay bears a somewhat resemblance to former Degrassi student, Owen Milligan. Interestingly, both of them were homophobic bullies. * Although credited as a regular in season 7, he only appeared on 8 episodes. * Jay appeared in 13 out of 22 episodes in season 4, which was the highest episode total he had than in any other season. However, he was not credited a regular during that season. * Jay and Owen have both made a homophobic comment about picking something up in front of a gay classmate. * Jay was a member and notably the unofficial leader of The Candy Bandits, along with Alex, Amy, Sean and Towerz. * Jay is the only character to meet all of the principals. * Jay was the second character to be nicknamed "Slim Shady." The first was Sean. * Jay can play drums as shown during Degrassi Goes Hollywood. * Jay was the first guy to be brought to his girlfriend's household, by his girlfriend in order to spite her parents. The second was Eli. * His uncle is a divorce lawyer. * Jay had the longest time period on the show of any non-Degrassi student excluding parents/guardians and teachers. His character was expelled in season 4, and Jay remained on the series for 5 more seasons. * He is the second oldest high school student shown in Degrassi: The Next Generation, after Dylan as Jay was born in March 1987. Interestingly, in real life, his portrayer, Mike Lobel is the oldest cast member of Degrassi: The Next Generation who played a Degrassi student, being born in March 1984. The second oldest is Daniel Clark, who plays as Sean, being born in October 1985. * Jay is one of eight characters to successfully stop or save someone from killing themselves the others being: ** Sean saved Craig in When Doves Cry (2) ** Tyler Bishop saved Sean in Back In Black ** Jay saved J.T. in Turned Out (2) ** Manny saved Darcy in Standing In The Dark (2) and again in Live to Tell ** Marco saved Ellie in Degrassi Goes Hollywood ** Fiona saved Dallas in Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) ** Zig saved Zoe in Believe (2) * In Owner of a Lonely Heart, Jay mentioned that he was not Catholic. * In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Sav Bhandari admitted to Manny that he was afraid of Jay. Quotes * "Better not drop anything in front of Homochuck."- (First Line) * "I'd love to, but I look like crap in a bikini." * "This is not pixie dust. That would be lame." * "First Mel leaves me and now you! My heart is cracked open and leaking love juice all over the place!" * "You know how Manny used to ignore my calls? Now she answers and then hangs up! That is love in the works!" * (Hitting the steering wheel while driving) "NO!!! NO!!!! Don't put me through to your stupid bull voicemail!!!" * "I always liked counting how many times I'm in this thing.. The way I see it, the less, the better.. Oh crap.. One.. Last thing I wanna see is me smiling goofy and hanging off my bestest friend.. No.. Two..! I'm a freak! A failure!" * "As your friend substitute I'm telling you this isn't the way!" * "Yeah and I just saved your butt! Or were you two guys gonna kiss? Not that it's any of my business what team you play for." * "Uh oh.. Bun in the oven." * "Hey... Bummer times. At least there's a party!" * Jay: "Yo gangsters. What's the happs?" Spinner: "Just celebrating Marco's big online poker score." Jay: "You must be quite the shark, Del Rossi." Marco: "Well, I used to play with my boyfriend." Jay: "Yes.. You're gay.. Super.." * "You have got her bro! Forever! This way Emma can't ditch your ass when she comes to her senses." * "Studz rule!" * Emma: "Jumped him? Why?!" Jay: "Because he didn't like Sean's face! It's jail, Emma. It ain't your boyfriend's country club." * "Relax! As a minister ordained by the online church of decandence I have seen many a nervous groom." * "The thing is, the less people know, you know...The more they don't know. Which is fine by me." *uncomfortable silence* " - The Diary of Jay Hogart * Takes Rick's glasses from his face and puts them on (goofy smile)* "One, violence isn't the answer! Two, we don't care! * "I am the same delinquent you fell in love with!" - Jay to Manny * "I'm not a little girl anymore." - The Diary Of Jay Hogart * "You think you know? You have no idea." (sob) * "Sean, you're going to give yourself an ulcer!" (pinches Sean's cheek) * (in British accent) "I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail...okay. Toodleloo!" * (telling a story) "Over in the meadow lived an old mother owl who could not fly very fast at all. Well, at least not as fast as my car. Probably could if she had nitrous oxide. You all know what nitrous oxide is?" (kids are silent) * "Let's all jump on the couch! It's naughty and your mother is going to kill me! Woohoo!" * "He's right...I have forgotten the pure joy of making people miserable. It's time for Jay Hogart to give a little something back." (Takes out little blue baggie) "I know I swore off this stuff but...it IS the holidays." * Manny: "Jay, you're hopeless." Jay: "And you're a..... a bitch!" * (At Sean's parent's home at Wasaga Beach) Is it a house? Is it a lunchbox? * "Praise the Lord, those freaks really got to you" * "Spinner, slow down, I was just about to redefine bible thumping!" * Jay: "Sweet mother Mary, who knew Christian girls can be so hot." Spinner: "Yup, but this place is no party." Jay: "Not yet." * "You let me know when she makes up your mind for you." * "No sex, nothing. Are you kidding me? What's her problem?" * Spinner: "One hot dog, beer stays in the car, your mouth stays shut and something else stays in your pants. Clear?" Jay: "I don't know let me pray on it." * "Oh lord forget my sinful thoughts" (referring to Emma) * to Emma: "Don't go getting all mushy on me, green peas." * "If I were dead I'd sure would not be coming back to school!" Degrassi Of The Dead * (to Emma) "Oh, I get it. You're not ready for the Spinwich. It's a fine art." * (Jay to Melinda) "My dad just couldn't take it anymore, so he just took off on his hog." (Melinda to Jay) "And, your mom, is she okay?" (Jay to Melinda) "Well, I helped her through her painkiller addiction, but, once she was in drug rehab, it was like, I was addicted, addicted to helping people." (Melinda to Jay) "Really? " (Jay to Melinda) "Yeah." (Melinda to Jay) "So, that's why you left school?" (Jay to Melinda) "And, headed down to South America, yes to the mountains of Ecuador. I built a church, and a one room school, and a well. It just, it felt so good, you know?" - Redemption Song * "No more Professor Sociopath, not on my watch." - Degrassi Goes Hollywood. * "Are you hot for Dracula? Or are you trying to mess with me?" - Secret (2). * (To Spinner) "Wow. If there was children aid for cars, I'd be on the phone" Relationships Main article: Jay-Alex Relationship * Alex Nuñez ** Start Up: Before Gangsta Gangsta (306) ** Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) ** Reason: Jay cheated on Alex, and gave Emma and Amy a social disease. * Amy Peters-Hoffman (Hook-Up) ** Start Up: Before Secret (1) (414) ** Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) *** Reason: Jay gave her a social disease and hooked up with many girls in the ravine giving them gonorrhea. She dated Jay behind Alex's back. Main article: Jay-Emma Friendship * Emma Nelson (Hook-Up) ** Start Up: Secret (1) (414) ** Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) *** Reason: Although it wasn't a real relationship, Jay hooked up with Emma behind Alex's back, and gave her gonorrhea. Main article: Jay-Mel Relationship * Start Up: Before Don't You Want Me? (1) (618) * Break Up: Before Love is a Battlefield (703) ** Reason: Unknown, but Jay still had feelings for her. Main article: Jay-Manny Relationship * Manny Santos ** First Relationship: *** Start Up: We Got The Beat (707) *** Broke Up: Bust a Move (1) (713) **** Reason: Jay was too clingy. ** Second Relationship: *** Start Up: Bust a Move (2) (714) *** Broke Up: Ladies' Night (720) **** Reason: Jay goes back to his "old ways" by stealing Manny's engagement ring from the pawn shop. ** Third Relationship: *** Start Up: Degrassi Goes Hollywood (819-822)